


sweet against your lips

by rashomon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Kyungsoo, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashomon/pseuds/rashomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With this boy, Kyungsoo was ready for anything. Ready for what was about to happen in that dark store room in that little coffee shop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet against your lips

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my sweet friend, Julia! enjoy those caramel macchiatos!

Specks of white fell onto Kyungsoo’s hair, the pale colour creating the perfect contrast against his dark locks. The cool wind blew against his body as he walked down the pebbled path, his feet carefully avoiding the fragile fragments of what used to be snowflakes. Kyungsoo looked up at the dull grey sky and stuck out his tongue to catch a falling piece of snow, gasping lightly at the cold sensation forming in his mouth. He licked his lips and continued the journey to his much anticipated destination, his eyes skimming over the array of brightly coloured gifts behind huge store windows as he went. It wasn’t long until something caught his eye. There it was, gleaming silver from the corner of the Tiffany and Co. window. An exquisite, expensive ring with a gem as black as the night sky. One just like his father had before it got lost in the rubble at the scene of his death. He slowly turned away from the glass, his brows furrowed. He had no chance. 

The all too familiar tinkling of the bell above the door sounded as Kyungsoo stepped into the small coffee shop located in the corner of the city mall. The smell of fresh coffee beans greeted him as he entered. He was a regular around here; but it wasn’t the strong aroma that lured the doe-eyed boy to this café. It was his fascination with the tall boy with the lightly tussled brown hair and captivating chocolate eyes standing behind the coffee machine. The boy whom he has had his eyes on since the very first day he came here back in freshman year when he needed a place to escape the noise of the outside world. The boy whose hands he has watched countless of times move in a way so graceful in order to create the intricate patterns present on top of the hot beverages. Kyungsoo loved the way his plump lips slightly parted as he concentrated on perfecting the art of swirling whipped cream and the way his eyes danced and sparkled as he smiled at customers. But it wasn’t just the good things that Kyungsoo solely focused on; he also acknowledged the boy’s bad habits. Like how his teeth continuously sunk into his bottom lip and how his firm hands ran roughly through his hair when he was frustrated. 

On regular days, he would just stay behind the counter and give his full undivided attention to what he was making. Sometimes he would start humming a tune, and more often than not, Kyungsoo would find himself humming along with him unconsciously. This was what got him through each day; seeing Kim Jongin, his precious coffee prince. 

But today wasn’t a regular day.

“The usual today, Soo? Or would you like to finally try the vanilla latte you have been unexplainably avoiding?” Luhan, a pretty employee who has been excessively hitting on Kyungsoo for the past year, asked him with a bold smirk on his face as Kyungsoo pulled out the chair at his favourite table and sat down. 

“The usual,” Kyungsoo replied, his tone one of annoyance. He has tried desperately to get Luhan off his back, and the only way he could think of doing this was to act like he did not care at all about the bubblegum-haired boy. 

“Black coffee it is,” he sighed as he scribbled down the order and lightly threw it over to Jongin.  
“Black, just like your soul,” he added under his breath. An amused snort sounded throughout the shop on Kyungsoo’s behalf. When Jongin saw what the order was, he glanced up, his eyes examining Kyungsoo’s face from underneath his long eyelashes. A smile played on the corner of his lips and Kyungsoo watched as he turned around to get started on his order, the faint outline of his muscular back underneath the thin white fabric of his dress shirt now facing him. 

As he waited for his coffee, Kyungsoo stared out the small window at the sky, the clouds now parted to reveal a ray of sunshine. What a mood change. If only the scene in the coffee shop would change as well. Every day, he would imagine what it would feel like to have Jongin’s plump lips against his, his warm breath against his skin as his mouth moved down to the bare flesh of his neck…

“Kyungsoo.”

The deep voice kidnapped Kyungsoo from his fantasy and brought him back to reality. The owner of the voice stood next to him, his black coffee in his hands. Kyungsoo’s eyes travelled up the person’s torso until they reached his lips, then their next destination, his eyes. For a whole year, the two did nothing more than occasionally exchange glances. Kyungsoo ensured that he never looked at him square on, afraid that he would become a ship sinking into the depths of the brown ocean that were Jongin’s eyes. But that had to change. As Jongin carefully attempted to place the mug down in front of him, Kyungsoo reached out his hand to touch his softly, unexpectedly causing it to slip. Kyungsoo felt hot liquid drip onto his lap followed by the sound of a gasp. His black coffee was now all over the table as well as on his white pants. In no time, hands were scrubbing frantically at his lap with napkins in an attempt to wipe away the brown stain that was now appearing on Kyungsoo’s crotch. Great.

“I’m sorry!” Jongin exclaimed helplessly. Kyungsoo shivered slightly as Jongin’s soft fingertips brushed against his crotch repeatedly, probably accidentally-on-purpose. Jongin seemed to have noticed this, as his eyes gleamed with a hint of something dark. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, his mouth set into a thin line. “Come with me, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Kyungsoo stood up and followed Jongin behind the counter to the back of the store. Jongin unlocked the store room and went inside, beckoning him in when he hesitated at the door. The small room was dim, with only a half broken light bulb hanging from the ceiling by a string providing light. Kyungsoo heard the heavy door close and lock behind him. His eyes widened in terror. It was just him and Jongin and the faint thud of his heartbeat. 

He turned around not knowing what to expect.  
“Jongin, are you sure…” he started to say. But neither of them heard the end of it.

Jongin’s lips met the older boy’s, his fingers entangling themselves in his hair and pulling him closer until their bodies were pinned against each other. His tongue traced the bottom of Kyungsoo’s lip then made its way into his warm mouth, dominating every surface of it and leaving Kyungsoo with the sweet taste of vanilla. He tasted just as good as the black coffee he was so fond of. No, even better. Vanilla lattes may just be his new favourite coffee. Kyungsoo fought back against the taller boy with his own tongue, his hands tightly gripping the thin white material concealing his beautifully tanned skin. Jongin’s feet shuffled backwards and soon his back was pressed against the hard wall. The wall wasn’t the only thing that was hard. As his hands moved down to the small of Kyungsoo’s back, he pushed his crotch gently against Kyungsoo’s, his hard on prominent beneath his tight black pants.  
“Mmm…” he groaned softly in Kyungsoo’s ear, his teeth scraping against his earlobe and making him shiver. His breath was hot against Kyungsoo’s neck, causing the boy’s eyes to flutter close as he relished in the feeling of plump lips lavishing his exposed skin with butterfly kisses from his throat to his collarbones. The kisses turned into nibbles then into sharp bites, his smooth flesh being painted with faint pinks and reds. A low hiss escaped Kyungsoo’s mouth as Jongin sucked harshly on chest.

“I’ve wanted this for so long… I’ve wanted you so much…” Jongin whispered between his bites.

The sound of his voice made Kyungsoo’s knees weak and soon he found his hands grasping Jongin’s crotch and unzipping his pants. 

“Impatient, are we?” Jongin looked up at him from his chest and smirked.

“Don’t even talk to me about patience,” Kyungsoo snapped, his cheeks flushing red. He continued to tug at Jongin’s pants, ignoring his amused chuckles as they struggled to go down. Jongin reached down and assisted him with the task, saving Kyungsoo from the feeling of embarrassment slowly creeping up. Kyungsoo focused on stroking Jongin’s crotch, his dick getting harder and harder with every touch under his boxers. His fingers reached in and pulled his impressive length out while keeping up the friction.

“Ah…” Jongin moaned as the movements got faster, his precum dripping onto Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“W-what are you doing?” Jongin asked, his voice now shaky and going up an octave as Kyungsoo suddenly dropped to his knees. He inhaled sharply as his hyung’s petite mouth wrapped around his shaft and took him in. All of him. His moans became louder and echoed throughout the once silent room as Kyungsoo’s tongue flicked against the slit. His legs quivered as the tip of his penis hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. The knelt boy looked up to see Jongin’s head tilted back against the wall, his eyes tightly shut and his teeth biting down into his bottom lip. 

“Fuck Kyungsoo…” Jongin whimpered while he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes so that he could see Kyungsoo doing his job clearly. 

A satisfied smirk made its way onto Kyungsoo’s face. He was determined to make him moan that a thousand times.  
“Ah… no… not yet…” Jongin exhaled as he was nearing his climax. But Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop. Jongin tasted way too good. Plus, he was too turned on by his moans to even think about stopping now. 

“Stop,” Jongin growled as he gripped Kyungsoo’s hair and pulled him up, lifting his weight off the ground as he positioned his thighs around his waist and carried him over to the bare wooden table on the other side of the room. Kyungsoo’s small frame was slammed down onto it and before he could even complain, his shirt was pulled over his face leaving his voice muffled under it. He heard his pants unzip and felt them being roughly pulled off as he tried to break free from his shirt completely before he suffocated. Kyungsoo stifled a giggle as he felt Jongin’s cheek graze his inner thigh and placed his legs over Jongin’s broad shoulders as he playfully bit his underwear and slid it off onto the ground with his teeth.

“Ready?” he asked Kyungsoo with a grin, his eyes taking in the sight of the flushed boy with the round innocent eyes laying exposed on the table. Kyungsoo nodded without hesitation. 

With this boy, Kyungsoo was ready for anything.

Ready for what was about to happen in that dark store room in that little coffee shop.

Ready for the pain and pleasure the boy behind the coffee machine with the messy brown hair and mesmerizing eyes would provide to him. 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo cried out as Jongin entered a digit into him.

First one, then two. Searing pain rippled up Kyungsoo’s body as Jongin’s fingers prepared him for something bigger that was soon approaching. Kyungsoo clamped a hand down over his mouth, attempting to stop himself from screaming out while the other gripped tightly onto the edge of the table. Tears started to cloud his vision and soon he could see nothing but the faint silhouette of the light bulb above his head as Jongin scissored and thrusted his fingers inside of him.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight,” Jongin purred as he slowly withdrew his fingers and placed them into his mouth, leaving a shocked Kyungsoo suddenly feeling empty. Brown eyes locked onto brown as Jongin tasted Kyungsoo on his fingertips. Before this afternoon, Kyungsoo would have averted his eyes. But this time, he held onto Jongin’s gaze. This time, he wouldn’t mind being lost at sea. He was ready to be engulfed in him. He wanted to drown himself in his body and intoxicate himself with his scent. Jongin reached under table and brought out a bottle of lube, which he applied onto his hands and transferred onto his member. He leaned over and pecked Kyungsoo softly on the lips as he applied some to his entrance. He watched the older boy intently as he ran his nimble hands down his body, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Kyungsoo took in Jongin’s perfect structure, his tanned skin hot under his palms, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Jongin rested his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and closed his eyes as he entered him without warning. 

“Ahh!” Kyungsoo gasped as Jongin immediately filled him up and thrusted deeply into him. The air in his lungs came out in harsh, heavy breaths. Jongin started to move in a pace so slow yet so sensual, it was driving him insane. He whimpered as one of the other boy’s hands wrapped around his throat, pushing his head back into the table while his other fondled his nipple, making him squirm uncomfortably. Jongin kept up the excruciating pace, making Kyungsoo groan with desire as well as with a bit of anger and frustration. 

“Nngh! Ah… Jongin!” Kyungsoo mewled as the thrusts became faster, his body arching in response and his fingernails scratching along the wooden surface of the piece of furniture. 

“F-fuck Soo, you feel so good,” Jongin groaned as he hit Kyungsoo’s prostate multiple times, causing the boy underneath him to mewl uncontrollably. A low growl formed deep in Jongin’s throat as Kyungsoo tried to grab onto his hair, his hands leaving Kyungsoo’s chest and throat and pinning his wrists down. By tomorrow, the presence of bruises would be evident on Kyungsoo’s pale skin. Jongin’s thrusts became more forceful, knocking the breath out of Kyungsoo along with the years of contained craving he had for this boy. The loud creaking of the table muted both of their moans, and by the way Jongin’s grip was weakening, Kyungsoo knew that he was nearing his climax. He wasn’t too far behind either. Jongin panted in Kyungsoo’s ear as Kyungsoo dug his nails into his back, leaving stray red marks as their bodies intertwined with each other. 

“Nngh…” he groaned through gritted teeth, and after a few more hard thrusts, he came into the littler boy. 

“Ah…” Kyungsoo exhaled in pleasure as he felt his release.

Jongin’s head fell against his chest, his dark hair damp with sweat and cool against his skin. His eyelashes fluttered against his chest and Kyungsoo felt his lips form a smirk. He smiled back and stroked the back of Jongin’s neck, playing with the ends of his hair. They stayed like that for what seemed to be eternity. Kyungsoo wanted to treasure this moment. Kim Jongin was here in his arms and nothing could take him away.

Except maybe for the banging on the door interrupting the comfortable silence.

“I guess break time is over,” Jongin chuckled quietly, glancing at his uniform on the floor.

Break was over, but what the two shared together was not.

 

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face couldn’t get any bigger as he made his way to his favourite coffee shop. It was his shelter, his haven, providing him with warmth against the cold wind blowing outside. He spotted a mug already at his table upon arrival. He went to thank the boy behind the counter, but he wasn’t there. How unusual. As he sat down, he realised that it wasn’t the same order he usually had. This one was lighter and creamier with a snowflake perfectly drawn on. Kyungsoo took a sip and recognised the taste straight away. The sweet taste of vanilla against his lips.

“Surprised?” a low voice behind him asked, but before he could turn around, his vision was blinded by a pair of hands.

“Wait a sec,” the voice said again.

After a few seconds, Kyungsoo felt the hands being removed from his eyes and he opened them to see something so spectacular that a loud gasp escaped from between his lips.

There, next to his mug, still gleaming a bright silver as it did in the corner of the Tiffany and Co. store window, the big gem still dark as night, was the ring. 

“I thought this was your style,” Jongin beamed as he took in Kyungsoo’s stunned expression. 

Kyungsoo was too touched by this gesture to form any words. His voice caught in his throat and he gulped, unable to take his eyes off the object in front him. Jongin didn’t understand the full extent his actions had on him. This had to purely be a coincidence. 

Jongin leaned down and whispered into his ear the words that shook Kyungsoo’s heart. 

“You have always taken my breath away. And I have loved you. Always.”


End file.
